Until The last Rose Dies
by iibitex3
Summary: Ty meets the new girl in town Lexi Rodriguez.  She's smart, funny, cute, but she has a boyfriend.  This shows a year into Ty's life in trying to get her. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Only my OC's belong to me.**

Ty walked into the dance studio and watched the last few seconds of the show his sister is on. It seemed like everyone in Chicago watched that show and constantly random people stopped them on the streets to get an autograph. He leaned against the vanity and watched Gary say goodbye but his eyes wandered to the face of a girl right behind Gary. She looked about his age and her smile seemed to light up the room. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and he didn't notice when Rocky and CeCe came up to him. It took snapping fingers from CeCe and a slap on the cheek from Rocky to get Ty's attention.

"Ty what were you staring at?" Rocky asked.

"Rocky look," CeCe said pointing in the direction Ty was staring at again.

Rocky looked at the girl and laughed. Ty glared at Rocky and she stopped laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ty asked.

"That's Lexi she's new, fifteen years old, way out of your league, and besides she has a boyfriend already who is your age but is way more mature than you," Rocky said.

"Boyfriend?" Ty asked.

Cece pointed to a guy who entered the studio and walked over to Lexi and kissed her on the cheek. Ty's eyes never left Lexi even as she passed by them, exchanged a few words with Rocky and CeCe, smiled politely at Ty, and continued walking. He snapped out of his trance and looked at Rocky.

"What did she say?" Ty asked excitedly.

"I invited her to our house, she's new here, and she hasn't started school so she doesn't know many people," Rocky said.

"Our house? When is she coming?" Ty asked.

"Ya our house, she moved into our building so I don't know when she will come. Don't flirt with her she has a boyfriend." Rocky said.

"Can you drop us at the mall first," CeCe asked.

Ty rolled his eyes and the three left the studio and jumped into Ty's car. He drove to the mall dropped them off and drove back to the apartment.

Inside of the apartment Ty flopped onto the couch in his room and picked up his guitar. He strummed for a bit before playing an original song. He just finished when he heard the doorbell. He jogged into the living room and opened the door without seeing who it is. Ty assumed it was Rocky but at the sight of Lexi, Ty froze.

"Hi," he managed to say.

"Hi I'm Lexi, Rocky told me to come over. Are they here?"

"I'm Ty and no they are out shopping come in," Ty managed to say and move out of the way.

Lexi entered and Ty took a deep breath before closing the door behind him and walking over to where she was. She sat down on their couch and Ty went over to their kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?" Ty asked grabbing two water bottles.

"Water please."

Ty was already on the couch next to her handing her the bottle and taking a sip before she realized it.

"So you dance," Ty said.

"Ya, but not only hip hop. I take ballet, tap, jazz, contemporary, modern, ballroom, and latin."

"You must be a busy sixteen year old," Ty said giving his signature smile.

"Ya and I sing so I guess I do a lot of extracurricular activities but I'm fifteen. How about you?"

"I dance hip hop and I play guitar. I guess I'm not as busy as you and I'm sixteen."

"There is no shame in that. You play guitar? I've always wanted to learn how to play the guitar."

"I can teach you if you want let me go get my guitar."

Before Ty could get to his room a knock on the door redirected his route.

"Hey hey hey," Rocky said entering the room.

"Oh you're here Lexi sorry we were shopping longer than we thought," CeCe said.

"It's okay Ty was keeping me company," Lexi said sending a smile to Ty.

"Then I really am sorry," Rocky said closing the door behind her and quickly running into her room to drop her bags off.

"So I guess I'll teach you another time Lexi," Ty said smiling before heading to his room.

CeCe, who was on the other side of Lexi, noticed how she bit her lip until Ty left and then she turned around. Rocky came into the room and jumped happily up and down.

"Let's go to the park," Rocky said and the three of them walked out the door.

An hour later the three of them returned to Rocky's house laughing and giggling. They were greeted by Ty setting the table and Rocky's mom putting food on the table.

"Thanks for showing me around Rocky and CeCe, I'll see you at the show."

"No come on stay for dinner," Rocky said.

"No I don't want to intrude," Lexi said.

"Oh hush up we would love to have you over," Rocky's mom said.

"Thank you," Lexi said walking into the house and dropping her bag on the couch.

"If you don't enjoy the cooking blame Ty he decided to finally use his gift for cooking today," Rocky's mom said.

CeCe watched Lexi raise an eyebrow and saw Ty blush. She seemed to be the only one paying attention to them because no one seemed to notice Ty pulling out Lexi's chair and pushing it in. After some awkward silence of eating Lexi looked at the watch on her hand.

"Oh I must get home. Thank you for the wonderful meal," Lexi said heading out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is chapter two of this story as always only my OC's belong to me.**

The next day Ty went to the dance studio and decided to stay for the entire show. The minute the show ended Ty walked over to where Rocky, Cece, and Lexi were sitting and sat down with them.

"Rocky come with me for a second I need to get a thing from my bag," CeCe said.

"What thing?" Rocky asked.

"A thing just hurry up," CeCe said pulling Rocky to her bag.

"Hi Lexi," Ty said smiling.

"Hi Ty," Lexi said smiling as well.

"Do you want to practice guitar today?" Ty asked.

However, Lexi's boyfriend came into the studio before she could answer and both Ty and her stood up.

"Ty this is my boyfriend Jeremy," Lexi said giving him a sidehug.

"Hi," Ty said holding out his hand and tried to match Jeremy's firm handshake. The two seemed to not leave eye contact until Jeremy led Lexi out of the studio.

Once they left Ty sighed and herded Rocky and CeCe to the car and he drove them home without saying anything. Once at the house Ty shut himself in his room and Rocky didn't seem to notice.

"Rocky are you blind?" CeCe asked when she came back holding two water bottles.

"What?" Rocky asked.

"Wow for a smart person you sure are really stupid," CeCe said.

"What?"

"Don't you notice how Ty is in love with Lexi?"

"I would hardly say my dumb unlovable brother is in love with her."

"And Lexi is in love with him."

"CeCe are you alright did you put too much sugar in your cereal today?"

"Yes but that's not the point. Whenever they are around one another they look like they are going to kiss each other on the spot."

"Lexi has a boyfriend she is in a committed relationship."

"Half the celebrities are in a committed relationship but that doesn't always end up working out."

"He'll get over her. I know my brother after a week of not getting her he will find some other girl to chase after."

"Are you sure because he just locked himself in his room."

"Yes I am sure."

"Okay."

Later that day when Rocky was over at CeCes house Ty answered the door and found Lexi standing outside with a shy smile on her face.

"Hey Ty, are you still willing to give me that lesson?"

"Sure, I'll always be willing to."

Lexi entered the apartment and dropped the dance bag onto the couch and walked into Ty's room. She was about to reach out to the guitar when he snatched it out of her reach.

"I'll teach you on one condition."

"What is that condition?"

"You have to sing for me," Ty said with a cheeky grin.

"Deal."

Lexi sat down on the couch in Ty's room and grabbed the guitar. Ty sat next to her put the guitar inbetween them. He explained the basics and watched as Lexi attempted to strum the guitar. She kept missing the last string and Ty could see the frustration on her face. Ty scooted closer so that their thighs were touching, one arm was wrapped around Lexi and guiding her lower hand, while the other hand guided the hand on the neck of the guitar. Both of them looked up and Ty stared at her pink lips and Lexi blushed. It seemed like time slowed down as Ty leaned forward and tilted his head. Lexi followed his actions and closed her eyes but before their lips could touch Lexi pulled away. She got up pushing the guitar out of her way and rushed out of the room.

"Lexi wait," Ty said putting the guitar on the couch and running after her.

"I'm sorry Ty. I have a boyfriend I-"

"Lexi it was my fault, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry."

Lexi gave Ty a sympathetic look before rushing out the door. He rubbed the back of his neck and kicked the couch and walked back into his room.

**A/N: Please RnR :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three done. Read and review please and thank you.**

October came and it has been four months since Lexi moved in. All was forgotten between Ty and Lexi and the guitar lessons. However, he never heard her sing. On the first day of October Ty heard a beautiful noise coming from the fire escape. He stuck his head out of his window and saw Lexi leaning on the rain. He stepped onto the fire escape and silently walked up the steps.

"Hi Lexi," Ty said shyly.

"Oh hi Ty," Lexi said turning around and wiping the tears off of her face but more kept coming down.

Ty saw her shiver at the cold October air and he noticed how she was only wearing a tanktop and before he ran down the stairs his eyes quickly scanned her curves. In record time he returned with his favorite pullover sweater and put it on her without a word.

"Thank you," she said sniffling.

"Are you okay."

"Ehh."

"Is there a blanket in your room we can sit on?"

She nodded and he retrieved the blanket setting it down on the fire escape and they sat down with Lexi looking at Ty.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ty asked.

"You wouldn't understand you have a great family."

"I mean I have my sister and my mom and we rarely fight."

"I have my older brother Daniel who is twenty-two, my older sister Maria who is nineteen, my younger sister Catherine who is twelve, and my younger brother Michael who is ten. What happened to your dad?"

"My dad and mom got a divorce when I was ten but I see him every other week."

Lexi sniffled, "My mom divorced my dad when I was seven, and I didn't see him for three years. Turns out he was cheating on my mom for two years and for half of their marriage he was also a father to another family in Puerto Rico. However, he started paying child welfare and I see him every time he comes by. In those three years he managed to become stinking rich. My mom has a really good job now and she also makes money but she hasn't gotten into a relationship in a while."

Ty was about to pull her closer when more rain started to pour down and they had to stand up. Lexi was about to pull off the sweater.

"Keep it, and if you want to talk you can just come down the fire escape," Ty said smiling and jumping into his room.

Later that night Ty put on some plaid pajama bottoms and jumped into his bed. Earlier that afternoon after they parted ways there were sounds of slamming doors, stomping feet, and incoherent yelling. Now the soft pitter patter of feet was heard above and Ty fell asleep.

That didn't last long because Ty was woken up by a knocking at his window. He quickly looked at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. Half asleep he made his way to the window tripping over something and that woke him up. He opened the window and found a tearful Lexi and at the sight of a shirtless Ty she couldn't hide the blush creeping onto her face. Ty moved aside and Lexi entered the room.

"Is everything okay Lexi?"

"I had a nightmare," she said sitting onto the couch.

Ty shut the window and walked over sitting down next to her forgetting he was shirtless.

"About what?"

"My brother."

"Daniel or Michael?"

"Neither."

Ty raised an eyebrow and Lexi took a deep breath.

"I had an older brother, well he was only a year older but he was older. His name was James, and uh he died a few months ago."

Ty watched as her bottom lip trembles and tears rolled down her face like a waterfall.

"In New York he got involved with a lot of the wrong people and he often got in a lot of fights and he was arrested. Our mom decided to move so we can get away from all of this. She chose Chicago because she grew up here before she moved to New York. So a week before we were about to move he goes missing. Umm we thought the worst at first but we tried to gain as much hope as possible. So the police searched for him and umm a day before we were going to move we got a phone call.

"I'll never forget it. It was late afternoon and my mom answered the phone. It was four of us. Daniel and Maria were at collage and they had finals so they couldn't come home. So I was the oldest child there. Umm my mom turned ghostly white and dropped the phone, picked it up said something into it and was taking us to the police station. We were taken to the city morgue and while I waited with my brother and sister while my mother went into the back room.

"A few minutes later a police officer told me to come with him and another police officer stayed with my younger siblings. I followed and I saw my mom crying on the floor. At first I couldn't recognize him. He had multiple bruises on his face but it was him. The scariest thing was the gunshot wound. It was in the middle of his forehead, and then there were the two stab wounds in his gut. It was a gruesome sight and I'm happy the little ones didn't see that. But I can't get that sight out of my head."

Ty pulled Lexi closer and le her cry until he realized she was asleep. He slowly lifted her up and placed her in his bed, pulling the blanket halfway up. He jumped onto his couch and fell asleep.

The next day Lexi woke up to an unfamiliar sight and she looked around the room. She got up slowly and walked towards the door. She opened it and tiptoed out of the room and into the kitchen. Lexi saw Ty setting the table with breakfast on it. Lexi seemed to preoccupied with the fact that Ty didn't have a shirt on that she bumped into the table in the hall. Ty looked up and to smile at Lexi but his boyish mind made him look down at her exposed legs and he turned away before she realized it. Lexi sat down at the table and tried to remember last night's events but her mind came up blank. Ty sat down diagonal to Lexi and was about to take a bite of scrambles eggs when Lexi spoke.

"Umm did we umm ya know," Lexi said eyeing Ty's torso and her exposed legs.

Ty chuckled and before he took a sip of his orange juice said, "No you're still pure."

"Oh. I wasn't pure to start with," Lexi said taking a bite of her scrambled eggs.

Ty swallowed his orange down the wrong pipe and he started coughing and when he recovered he looked at Lexi.

"What? Seriously?"

"Ty I was kidding," Lexi said with a smile on her face.

"Ok so we still on for the mall later?"

Lexi nodded her head but looked at the clock and noticed she had to get ready. She kissed Ty on the cheek and ran out of the room.


End file.
